To produce copies an electrophotographic printer prints an image on media, such as sheets of paper, from toner contained in a toner cartridge. A developer roller or sleeve is mounted within the toner cartridge in proximity to a photoconductive drum. The photoconductive drum is charged, and a laser scans the charged photoconductive drum with a laser beam to discharge the surface and form a latent image thereon. The developer roller attracts statically charged toner from the toner container. Toner is transferred from the developer roller to the photoconductive drum to develop the latent image formed on the photoconductive drum. The developed image is then transferred to statically charged sheets of media. The sheets are fed through a heated fuser assembly, where the heat fixes the visible image.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic printer, includes a media sheet supply system having a sheet feed assembly and a supply tray which holds a plurality of print media sheets, such as paper. The media sheets are held in the supply tray until a print job is requested, and ideally are transported one by one to the photoconductive drum within the printer where a latent image is transferred thereto.
One type of sheet feed assembly is an auto compensating sheet feeding assembly or pick mechanism. The auto compensating sheet feeding assembly includes a pick roller (or pick rollers) and a gear train which transmits both a rotational force and a downward force to the pick roller. In such an auto compensating sheet feeding assembly, the pick arm is pivoted around its input gear causing a rotation of the pick arm and pick roller to apply increasing pressure by the pick roller to the top sheet until the top sheet is moved.
In a printer having a media path with both simplex and duplex capabilities, a single sheet of media is separated from the top of a stack of sheets of media in a media tray. The sheet of media is then transported through a printer during its printing process. In a duplex operation, the direction of motion of the sheet of media is typically reversed after its trailing edge is released from fuser exit rollers of a laser printer. After the direction of motion of the sheet of media is reversed, it must be realigned in the duplexer path to the correct position and orientation prior to entering again into the printer input path. To align the sheet of media with the reference edge to its correct position and orientation, alignment rollers may be employed. These alignment rollers may be skewed so that they may apply both a force perpendicular to the reference edge and a force parallel to the reference edge to advance the sheet of media.